


Hot Chocolate

by AugustinianSeptember



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustinianSeptember/pseuds/AugustinianSeptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 500 words of fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that time that Phil made hot chocolate for Dan in a liveshow/something that he tweeted a couple of months ago (but I lost the tweet so it's not exact). Plotless fluff, but it's kinda cute so hey!

@amazingphil: Deep inside the editing cave! D: Hot chocolate would be appreciated. ;)

Dan snorts and shakes his head at Phil’s latest tweet. Drama queen. Youtube is his job, after all; you would think he would just get on with it and edit the stupid video.

Because this is what the fans don’t know: Dan has had to put up with Phil’s constant griping about how much work this one video is taking for at least three days. He even woke him up at six am one morning, just to ask which filter he should use for a particular shot.

Safe to say, Dan wasn’t especially happy. He does not take unnecessary wake-up calls lightly.

That doesn’t exactly explain why Dan finds himself in the kitchen, having abandoned Skyrim, contemplating the back of a pot of hot chocolate.

Usually, it’s Phil who makes the hot drinks. He’s just better at these domestic things than Dan, which is a surprise, considering how clumsy he is. Dan attributes it to the age difference, but it’s more likely due to the fact that he’s lazy and likes to have these things done for him, so he’s never bothered trying.

Until now, that is. He takes far too long picking out a suitable mug from their extensive collection – he really doesn’t know how they amassed this many, considering there are only two of them in the apartment – and follows the directions as closely as possible. Three heaped spoonfuls of cocoa, boiling water, a little milk. 

It doesn’t seem quite right to Dan, but it’s good enough.

He takes the mug in hand and knocks on the study door with his free hand, a soft double-rap with his knuckles.

“Come in…” 

The answer is distracted, but Dan enters anyway. Phil barely glances away from his screen, so engrossed by the task at hand, so Dan sets the mug on the desk within easy reach.

“I made you hot chocolate.”

“You did?” 

Now Phil’s paying attention to him. Dan rolls his eyes and huffs at the genuine astonishment in his voice.

“Yes. And you could have just asked rather than tweeting it, you spork.”

Phil giggles and gives Dan an apologetic grin. “I wasn’t even sure you could make hot chocolate.”

“Shut up. Just drink it, okay?”

He smiles and picks up the mug, taking a sip. Dan watches him slightly anxiously and takes note of the way Phil seems to be fighting to keep his expression neutral.

“Is it that bad?”

“No!” Phil’s response is too hasty to be convincing, but he tries to reassure him. “No, really, it’s great, but-“

“But?”

“Um. Did you know it was possible to burn hot chocolate? Because I had no idea.” He replies, genuinely at a loss as to how Dan had managed such a feat.

“Oh my god.”

Phil laughs, and Dan can’t help but giggle, too.

“I promise I’ll do better next time.”

“Or maybe I should stick to making the drinks?”

“Maybe that would be a good idea.”

“I’ll teach you. I promise. As soon as I finish editing this.” Phil says, as he pulls him down into a soft kiss.


End file.
